Weird conversation
by Helkavana
Summary: It all start with hanging out and Aomine saying something stupid. (And Authoresses mind.) (Has a little cussing I guess...)


''Has any of you thought how Akashi takes a shit?''

And that's how a weird conversation begins. With Aomine Daiki saying something that is utterly weird and stupid, but something that they all have wondered once in their lifetime. It was quite lucky that Akashi himself  
was not hanging out with them and by them I mean. Kuroko, Kise and Aomine.

So now we will go to the present time.

''I am surprised by how you can say it so bluntly, Aomine-kun. But yes, I have actually thought of how Akashi takes a shit.'' Kuroko said with his usual blank face.

''How in the world does Akashicci take a shit...'' Kise said with wondering eyes. Thinking how is Akashi taking a shit. ''It's so hard to imagine Akashi just taking a toilet paper and cleaning his ass!'' Aomine yelled in disbelief and quite bluntly.  
and now everybody in the park with them, that heard what Aomine yelled are now staring at them. Some with disgust. Some with... actually curiosity and those with curiousity. Are the ones that know who Akashi is and to say the least. Many people knows who Akashi is.

''I actually have to agree with your pea brain, Aomine.'' Midorima, who had been there to hear Aomines yelling. Had to agree with him.

''Good afternoon, Midorima-kun.'' Greeted the teal haired shorty. The greenhaired teen just nodded. Acknowledging Kuroko.

''Hey, I don't have a pea brain you four-eyed carrot!'' Aomine yelled changing the subject accidently. ''I am not a carrot, you blind perverted ganguro!'' Midorima insulted Ahomine who got angrier at the comment.

Kise and Kuroko continued the subject with the 'love pair' fighting in the background.

''Akashi-kun has definitly a servant to clean his butt.'' Kuroko said with certainty.

''Or maybe he just washes it after he takes a shit!'' Kise yelled with cheerfulness and that snapped the two that were figthing to start conversing with the others.

''Or then he would have a mechanism in his toilet that would clean his ass for him!'' The ganguro proudly announced his stupid idea.

''That's not even possible, Ahomine. I think he just cleans his butt himself like a normal perons. Even if it isn't believable.

Everyone just stares at the four-eyed teen. ''That's just so plain, Midorimacchi!'' Kise whines. ''I have to agree with Kise-kun on this one Midorima-kun.'' Kuroko said his opinion. ''You thought that my idea was stupid. That that was stupider!'' Aomine yelled.  
''I am quite surprised that you would think even stupider idea than Aomine-kun.'' Kuroko added. ''What's supposed to be surprising, eh Tetsu?!'' Aomine said while grinning in annoyance.

''Why don't we ask Akashi-kun himself?'' Kuroko changed the subject. ''Hey don't ignor-'' Aomine was cut off by the carrot.

''He would kill us Kurokocchii!'' Kise whined while fake tears formed in the corner of Kises eyes.

Kuroko was about to answer, but was cut off by his own phone.

Everybody stared at Kuroko who took the phone and looked at the caller ID.

''It's Akashi-kun...'' The teal haired boy said eyes widened a bit.

''Well answer it!'' Aomine yelled impatiently.

Answering the call. The teal head put the phone next to his ear.

''Hello Akashi-kun.'' He greeted.

''Hello Tetsuya. I assume you wanted to ask me something.''

It went silent until Kuroko answered. ''Yes. How did Akashi-kun know?'' Everybody stared at Kuroko intensely.

''I have my ways, but now tell me Tetsuya. What did you want to ask?''

''How do you take a shit Akashi-kun?''

The line went silent. Everyone waited nervously what the emperors answer would be, maybe they were expecting an answer or a deadly punishment.

They waited until...

''I have a mechanism in my toilet. It cleans my butt when I have taken a shit.'' Akashi answered. Not bothered by how weird the question was from the phantom player. Beucause in fact, when this kind of question involved Generation Of Miracles. It was pretty normal.

''I knew it!'' Aomine, who was close to the phone yelled in victory.

''I am surprised that Aomine-kun got it right.'' Kuroko spoke to Akashi.

''Yes. He exceeded my expectations.''Akashi said.

''We have nothing else to ask. Have a good day, Akashi-kun.''

''Likewise Tetsuya.'' And then he hung up.

First thing that was said was. ''What did I say, Midorima?'' It was said by the ganguro that had a smug smirk.

''You're all weird.. I am leaving.'' Said the carrot. Actually. If talking about how ex-teammate takes a shit is weird. Then he's one to talk.

''I am also leaving. It's getting quite late. Have a good day. Aomine-kun , Kise-kun.'' And so the phantom player vanished and went home.

''... I am leaving too.. So goodbye!'' Kise yelled and ran away and why is he running away? Well no one knows except the golden haired model knows.

The ganguro was thinking about his victory, that he was distracted. So when he noticed everyone leave. He only said.

''Where did they all go. Did they all aqquire misdirection!?'' Ahomine said and so ends the weird converstation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This all started when I thought how Akashi took a shit. It's hard to think that Akashi would take a toilet paper and clean his butt... so hard..


End file.
